


Backstage Fun

by funkylilwriter



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, about his taek being so confident on stage....., and as i saw the pictures from his performance, and i bet the others are really supportive of him too, and this fanfic was born, backstage sex, i thought.... what would wonshikie think, i'm so!! proud of taekwoonie for his solo album and promotions!!!, the one where he lifts his shirt a lot, would he get.... possessive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Taekwoon has never been anything but supportive of his boyfriend's solo activities. And with Taekwoon's solo album and promotions, Wonshik is in turn infinitely supportive of him.However when Taekwoon shows off onstage and gives a bit too much fanservice for Wonshik's taste, the two settle it in the best way possible - backstage sex.





	Backstage Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note before the shameless smut commences: I know I don't usually write condoms into my smut because apparently my characters live in some fantasy STD-free world where everyone swallows, but remember guys safety is important. Use condoms cus life isn't a fanfic.  
> Now, enjoy.

Taekwoon had not yet come down from his high after the performance. Even though he'd known he'd be able to make it and it was something he'd wanted to do, Taekwoon had still somehow thought that performing by himself would be lonely. But it wasn't. Hakyeon and Wonshik had been there to support him, he had fun, the audience loved him. It was amazing.

He still couldn't get that satisfied smile off his face as he took off his makeup. He moved slowly, borderline lazily, letting himself relax after the successful show.

Taekwoon's peace was disrupted by a knock on the door of the dressing room.

“Who is it?” He called.

_“Wonshik!”_

Taekwoon smiled to himself. “Come in!”

The door opened a crack and Wonshik slipped inside, closing it behind him. “Hey. Amazing show,” he said in a voice heavy with pride.

Taekwoon’s smile grew. He was already happy with himself, but receiving praise from Wonshik was something else.

He stood up to change, sliding his shirt off. He glanced at Wonshik over the shoulder. “Hi~ You liked it?”

Wonshik slowly walked up behind Taekwoon once he had pulled on a new shirt. The younger snaked his arms around Taekwoon’s waist. “I loved it,” he said after pressing a kiss to the elder’s cheek.

Taekwoon felt it. How hungry the kisses trailed down his neck were. The way Wonshik slid his hand under Taekwoon’s shirt, feeling up his abs before sliding his hand back down and hooking a finger to the rim of Taekwoon’s jeans.

Wonshik had not just come to congratulate him, it was more than obvious. Or, he had, but he wanted to congratulate Taekwoon in his own way.

“Then what’s wrong?” He asked gently, resting his hand over Wonshik’s.

The kisses stopped instantaneously. Wonshik instead nuzzled Taekwoon’s neck innocently. “What’s wrong?” He asked, faking confusion.

Taekwoon didn’t hesitate to lean into Wonshik, but he also wasn’t going to drop the matter just because of the sudden change in demeanour. “You’re... More touchy than usual,” he said.

“I’m always touchy the same amount,” Wonshik said dismissively and kept kissing Taekwoon’s neck, slowly and tenderly dragging his lips across the warm skin.

Taekwoon let him. He allowed himself to close his eyes, melt into the tingly feeling Wonshik’s lips left behind. He let himself enjoy their proximity, Wonshik’s body completely pressed to Taekwoon’s own. He was so close that Taekwoon could feel he was half hard already.

He reached behind to lace his fingers in Wonshik’s hair. “What was your favourite part?” Taekwoon asked just to break the silence.

“Everything,” Wonshik said without hesitation.

“Everything?” Taekwoon asked. His tone was playful, but perhaps Wonshik was too busy sucking a hickey into his neck to notice.

He only confirmed with a nod. When he was done, he pulled away and pressed a few kisses to the now darkening skin. “There was a lot of fanservice,” Wonshik noted after a second of hesitating.

At this, Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile. It was exactly what he’d been hoping Wonshik would say. “Says you who can’t keep his shirt on for longer than twenty minutes when performing,” he hummed, trying to have a look at his new mark in the mirror. From that angle he couldn’t see it, but undoubtedly it was gorgeous.

Wonshik rested his chin on Taekwoon’s shoulder, mindlessly trailing his hand up and down the elder’s side. Each time he went higher, exposing more of Taekwoon’s abdomen.

“No, no, I liked it, just... There was a lot,” the younger said.

This kind of touch, the ghostly caress always made Taekwoon shudder uncontrollably. He adored it, the softness with which Wonshik explored his body.

“So you liked it? The fanservice?” Taekwoon whispered.

Wonshik nodded. “Love, you’re gorgeous when you’re confident.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Taekwoon insisted.

Wonshik didn’t respond. He kissed up Taekwoon’s jaw, nipping at his ear.

“It bothers you doesn’t it?”

Wonshik still didn’t reply. He did, however, significantly tighten his grip on Taekwoon’s hip.

Taekwoon was going to get it out of him... By all means necessary. “It bothers you that everyone gets to see what’s yours... How they all cheer me on when I lift my shirt... How they scream and ask for more...”

Wonshik stiffened, pressing closer to Taekwoon. He held him tighter, bit down on his neck. This drew a surprised moan from Taekwoon, but he wasn’t complaining. Not one bit. He was about to get what he’d wanted.

“Okay, it bothers me a bit,” Wonshik admitted at last.

That was the cue. Taekwoon spun around in Wonshik’s hold and wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck. He tilted his head innocently. “And what should we do about that?”

Wonshik’s touch then changed – no longer tender. This, Taekwoon adored just as much. Wonshik grabbed him by the thighs and swiftly lifted him onto the table that was behind. Taekwoon landed hard onto it, his back hitting the mirror. He was not sure that little thing would handle what they were about to do.

“I fuck you right here, right now,” Wonshik offered.

Taekwoon smiled. “I might just let you.”

The kiss was chaotic. Both eager for the other, trying to get as much as possible while at the same time struggling with Taekwoon’s jeans. He had to pull away completely to kick them off, but Wonshik didn’t leave him for too long. As soon as they were on the ground he took Taekwoon by the waist and pulled him back in, filling the kiss with playful bites, sharp breaths and gentle moans.

They had to be quiet. It wasn’t such a problem for Taekwoon, but Wonshik....

On the other hand it wasn’t their first time doing this. The first time however, the roles had been reversed. It was somewhere during Bomb promotions; Taekwoon had gotten pouty and sulky, jealous as Wonshik showed off on stage by himself, no shirt, his performances filled with gestures that stirred Taekwoon just as much as the audience.

Experience, they had.

However Taekwoon had slightly changed compared to back then, a change that had been evident in his performance that night, one that Wonshik wasn’t sure how he felt about until this moment.

Taekwoon was more confident and much less shy; it had lead to all the teasing onstage, but it had also led to this situation. So could Wonshik even complain?

The elder didn’t hesitate to grind against Wonshik, not even trying to hide his desire. He leaned his head back as the younger kissed his neck, closed his eyes and smiled enjoying the feeling of being _adored_ physically; Wonshik’s touch all over him, sliding under his shirt and tracing his sides, running down his chest, abs, and further down...

Taekwoon’s hips twitched, bucking into the younger’s hand in hopes of any friction.

It was becoming amusing. Wonshik smiled and let out a little _“shhhh,”_ gently stroking Taekwoon to full hardness. However he didn’t let Taekwoon get off that way, instead moving his hand around to feel up the booty – at that point Wonshik’s love for Taekwoon’s ass was no secret. He smiled to himself, but his fingers soon ran into a cold glass surface.

Wonshik smirked. He positioned his fingers in the centre of the circular object and pushed.

Taekwoon jolted and balled his fists; one hand was in Wonshik’s hair, the other gripping his shirt. The sudden pressure also drew a particularly loud gasp from Taekwoon. His eyes were shut tightly, and it took him a second to relax, for his fists to unclench, for his eyes to flutter open. That look he gave Wonshik was fake innocence.

Wonshik traced his thumb along Taekwoon’s bottom lip, pressing him against the mirror.

“You little shit,” he whispered. “You _planned_ this.”

Taekwoon stayed completely still, smiling sweetly. “Well, not _this_ , but I knew at some point or another you’d come looking for me~”

Wonshik was ridiculously happy at that moment – how _perfect_ his Taekwoon was and how he well he knew him.

Wonshik kissed him, although it was on odd one; if innocence existed in such moments, it was sealed in that kiss.

He didn’t let it last, though. His hand found its way back to the plug and Wonshik slowly circled its rim with his middle finger. These tiny motions sent shivers up Taekwoon’s spine, perhaps anticipating that Wonshik would push it in again. He didn’t, but Taekwoon’s shivering didn’t seize.

“That entire time,” Wonshik hummed. “You were thinking about...”

“... You,” Taekwoon finished. “How badly I want you inside me.”

That answer was more than pleasing. Wonshik grinned. “Let’s not keep you waiting any longer, hm?”

Taekwoon smiled excitedly. He shifted and held onto Wonshik as the younger lifted him up a little, holding under his thigh.

His other hand was still under Taekwoon’s bum, so Wonshik easily took the plug and pulled it out, delighted with the easy slide. Taekwoon had really prepared himself.

The elder squirmed, hissing at the now odd feeling of emptiness, after hours of being filled up. Although, nothing could match Wonshik's cock.

He knew Taekwoon was prepared, but trembling couldn’t help teasing him just a little, circling around his hole before pushing in, just to feel him up.

It made Taekwoon shudder continuously, shaky hands fumbling with Wonshik’s zipper.

They didn’t want to, but they had to separate for Taekwoon to discard his briefs and for Wonshik to pull down his jeans and underwear. But as soon as it was done Taekwoon was grabbing for Wonshik, pulling him close for a heated kiss.

He made sure to securely wrap his legs around Wonshik’s waist before he’d push in.

And as much as he wanted to tease Taekwoon, Wonshik was impatient. The elder’s thighs shook with the initial stretch, keeping his eyes shut. Not even a second later Wonshik snapped his hips forward, drawing a startled little cry from Taekwoon. He inhaled sharply and let out a shaky breath as Wonshik began thrusting in.

The table shook beneath Taekwoon. He was pressing messy kisses down Wonshik’s neck, most of them misplaced because of how his body jolted with every thrust. He could feel the humming of Wonshik’s vocal chords as he let out low moans, often whispering to Taekwoon,

_“You feel so good.”_

_“Baby you’re gorgeous... So handsome..”_

Taekwoon let the praise amplify his pleasure, the warmth in the pit of his stomach spreading. His breathing was heavy and rapid, but otherwise he was quiet, slipping in a small whine here and there between bites and kisses.

He was awfully squirmy. Wonshik had one hand to try and keep him still, as his other was braced against the wall above the low mirror to keep balance.

Taekwoon pulled away, let his arms drop from around Wonshik’s neck and instead leaned back against the mirror. He rutted his hips against Wonshik, trying to position himself properly for that surge of pleasure that Wonshik knew to bring him so well.

But not now. Wonshik was chasing his own release, making use of Taekwoon as he pleased, not caring about the elder’s pleasure. Teaching him a lesson.

Frustrating, but Taekwoon knew it was supposed to be so. He’d have to do things himself.

It wasn’t working, Taekwoon bounced in frustration because he couldn’t find it himself, he couldn’t position himself correctly. Wonshik saw this, and smirked in pure amusement.

“Too bad,” he hummed, leaning in to kiss Taekwoon, though he mostly sucked on his bottom lip that he adored so much.

Taekwoon kissed back, let Wonshik have his fun, but he didn’t stop squirming and bouncing.

In response, Wonshik smacked the side of his thigh. “ _Stop_ that! Ungrateful...”

Taekwoon huffed, trying to reduce the eager and impatient movements of his hips, but he wasn’t satisfied. He decided to take a different approach.

Leaning back, Taekwoon started pulling his shirt up, slowly, slowly almost all the way up to his shoulders.

Wonshik’s gaze was swallowing him – it was odd yet amusing how eager he could still be while already having Taekwoon.

He didn’t let the sight linger. The elder quickly pulled his shirt down before Wonshik had a proper look, let alone touched him.

The expression of pure betrayal made Taekwoon burst out laughing. That was the last straw. Wonshik had stopped moving, just gripping Taekwoon’s waist as he softly, playfully wiggled his bottom.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Wonshik hissed. The way he was squeezing Taekwoon’s waist to hold him down would definitely leave a bruise. He thrust into Taekwoon all the way in, with such force that the elder nearly yelled. His eyes got misty, looking up at Wonshik through his lashes.

“You can pull that shit with the audience all you want,” he growled, holding Taekwoon by the chin. “But not me.”

Taekwoon’s lips were parted, drawing shaky breaths. He didn’t dare say anything.

How he loved when Wonshik got possessive..

The younger leaned in, shifting inside of Taekwoon, making him hiss.

Wonshik kissed him, silencing any sounds Taekwoon may have wanted to let out.

“You’re mine,” he whispered against the elder’s lips.

“Then own me,” Taekwoon muttered.

Wonshik didn’t wait a second. He was on the edge of his nerves, he couldn’t handle the disrespect any longer.

He pulled out and easily flipped Taekwoon over – but little did he know the easiness came from the fact that Taekwoon wasn’t struggling. He was smiling as Wonshik bent him over, now facing the mirror.

That angle, it was perfect.

Wonshik pulled Taekwoon’s hair harshly, making him face his own reflection. Taekwoon caught a glimpse of the younger’s dark eyes before he snapped his hips again.

Taekwoon gave a soft, satisfied hum with a smile on his lips.

“I knew it,” Wonshik hissed angrily. “You little fuck. You dare keep playing like that...”

Taekwoon did his best to maintain an innocent expression, but Wonshik was finally hitting his prostate and Taekwoon couldn’t hide the overwhelming pleasure. At first he bit on his lip, then on his fist, closing his eyes.

Wonshik pulled on his hair again, “ _Look!_ ” He commended and Taekwoon’s eyes snapped open.

He let out a small moan. No matter his recent actions and the newfound confidence, seeing himself in the mirror, bent over and being fucked that way, it made Taekwoon blush.

He tried to reach down between his thighs, but Wonshik made a small disapproving noise and grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist, holding it down behind his back.

“Wonshikie!” Taekwoon squeaked desperately, anticipating the way he was going to be taught the lesson he’d previously ruined. “ _Please_ , come on—!”

“Nah,” Wonshik hummed, moaning right after, speeding up his thrusts. They were deep and sharp, making a wave of electricity surge through Taekwoon’s body. He needed so little, the tiniest touch to push him over the edge but Wonshik wasn’t there to provide.

Taekwoon was tearing up, hoping to make Wonshik change his mind about his punishment, but he didn’t. He was ruthless.

His voice was deep, letting out a string of moans, fucking into Taekwoon a few more times before he was pushed over the edge with a particularly loud groan.

Taekwoon was shivering spasmodically, looking up at Wonshik in the mirror with a pleading look. He wasn’t even looking. He just rocked his hips, coming down from his high.

“Wonshikie...”

He shook his head, pulling out. He leaned over and skimmed Taekwoon’s hair back, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. “No, love. Later tonight, maybe.”

“Please,” Taekwoon whispered, batting his lashes, which caused the tears to roll down his cheeks.

Wonshik smiled softly and wiped the tears away, pressing soothing kisses to his cheeks. But ultimately his answer was a sharp, “No.”

He reached for the plug they’d put away and slowly pushed it back in place, wanting Taekwoon to feel every inch of the movement.

Taekwoon stayed in his position, emptily rocking his hips while Wonshik got cleaned up and dressed behind him. It took the elder a little while to get used to the frustration that wouldn’t go away, at least until that “later tonight” Wonshik had mentioned.

He sighed and straightened up, holding onto the edge of the table for balance. “You’re so mean,” he mumbled, eyeing his jeans that were on the ground. He was in no condition to bend down and pick them up.

Wonshik picked them up for him and walked over to help the elder dress. “Don’t annoy me and I’ll help you get off later.”

Taekwoon pouted. He paused, tilting his head as Wonshik zipped him up. “I guess... I deserved it,” he said softly. He had to at least try to get on Wonshik’s good side.

But he just smirked. “You sure did,” Wonshik hummed and cupped Taekwoon’s cheeks, kissing his lips. He caught a glimpse of Taekwoon’s wrist, taking his hand to press kisses to the slowly darkening skin where Wonshik had held him down earlier.

“Love... You bruise so easily,” he whispered surprisingly gently.

Taekwoon smiled and lifted his shirt slightly, revealing one such mark on his hip, trailing up above the rim of his jeans.

“Pretty,” Wonshik muttered and pressed one final kiss to Taekwoon’s cheek. “I gotta go now, I’ll wait for you outside. Don’t do anything silly while I’m gone.” He grinned and tapped Taekwoon’s cheek.

He helplessly watched Wonshik walk away.


End file.
